Your everything
by BigSmile1983
Summary: This story is about Lewis when he was a 5 year old boy, just moved to the gold coast and meets Cleo for the first time.


**Hey, this is my first H2o fanfiction and it's mainly going about Lewis and Cleo when they were little kids.  
Most of the story Is written from Lewis point of view, but maybe later on it can also be from Cleo's point of view:)**

* * *

**Chapter One – Moved to a new town**

_POV Lewis_

I just moved with my mum and dad to a place called the Gold Coast somewhere in Australia. I wondered how long we would stay here. We first lived somewhere else, but we didn't stay there much longer then two months and the place before that was only one month. My mum is a really nice woman but she gets promotion all the time, whatever that is but it caused we had to move a lot and I didn't have really a place that I could call home or had any friends. Most of the time I didn't wanted to make friends cuz otherwise I would be sad if we left again after a few weeks.

I really hoped we stayed here longer cuz I saw there were beaches and I really loved those as much as I loved fishing with my dad. We always went fishing every weekend but not were we lived before. That was a flat in busy town, so there weren't any places to fish which I was really sad off.

I heard my mum calling me for breakfast and I turned over in my bed. "Just five more minutes" I said with a sleepy voice.

"Hurry up, sweetie. Otherwise you would be late for school".

Right, school, I thought. Also a thing that I didn't like much. My first school was a few weeks ago. I didn't like that one. The teachers were nice but some kids were really mean to me. Don't know why.

I pulled my sheets away and stepped out of my bed to get some breakfast.

A hour later my mum stopped the car in front of my new school.  
We stepped outside the car and walked across the school door. I saw a little girl with brown hair sitting on a swing looking at me.

"She looks nice" I thought.

"Look out for the step" my mum said when I almost tripped over it.

We walked inside to the headmasters office and we waited until she called my name.

Mum and I walked inside the big sunny office and I saw a nice looking woman with long blond hair behind the desk.

"You must be Lewis" she said and bent over the desk to give me a handshake.

"Yes, I am" I said a bit shy and looked at the floor.

My mum introduced her to the woman and they started to talk about me and in which class I would come.

I didn't pay attention to it cuz something else drew my attention.

Through the window I saw two boys walking slowly towards the girl on the swing.

She saw them coming to and jumped off it and tried to run away but one of them grapped her arm and said something to her.

She looked to the ground and tried to free her arm but the boy didn't let go.

Then a blond little girl walked towards them and pushed the boy away that hold her arm.

The other boy tried to help his friend and pushed the blond girl to the brown haired girl that fell on the ground and she started to cry. The blond girl started to get angry and yelled at the boys and tried to kick them.

The headmaster seemed to hear that and turned around towards the window. She saw what happened, stood up and opened the window.

"Zane Bennettt and Nate, you two come right here" she said to the boys.

"But we didn't do anything, they started" one of the boys said.

"Don't argue with me, Zane" she said and closed the window.

She turned towards us again and gave me a piece of paper with the lessons and classrooms.

"Your first one starts now" she said to me when the school bell rang. "If you need something you can always walk in and ask me for help".

She pulled her hand out again but I didn't take it, still a bit shy for it.

We walked out the office and I saw the two boys sitting on a chair and looked at me.

One of them started to whisper something in his friends ear and then they started to laugh really loud.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review if you want me to upload a next chapter:D**


End file.
